


The Grip of Anger

by NMTD



Series: The Face of Happily Ever After [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMTD/pseuds/NMTD
Summary: Just some fluff about Zoro being angry.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: The Face of Happily Ever After [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218686
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	The Grip of Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some fluff because I'm in a bad mood.

The world is full of idiots. Zoro knows this. Normally he doesn't let it bother him. Normally he lets strangers' idiocy go in one ear, out the other, and drip onto his shoulder where he shrugs it onto the ground forgotten. It's not happening today though.

He's pulling into Baratie's back alley to pick up the blond from his dinner shift when he overhears a conversation from two of _those_ walking by his open passenger window.

"See, I told you it'd work. He gives you a free meal as long as you play hungry." One snickers.

"You're right. That blond cook is a dumbass." The other outright laughs.

He glares at the passing forms of the oblivious pair, considering for a moment exactly how bad it would be for the Baratie to have two customers, no, _leeches_ , murdered by the back door after their meal.

 _There's no point._ He tries to tell himself. _Shrug it off. You can't fix every idiot in the world._

His mind goes to the blond in the back kitchen wordlessly moving his precious hands at the mention of hunger, with a solemn face and a heavy heart, fighting to defend anyone he can from the hell he had to live through himself. And this is how they repay him.

"What's wrong?" The blond asks at the first glance of Zoro, his hand resting on the passenger door handle. It never fails to amaze the swordsman how Sanji can catch his mood changes with such ease when he's been told his whole life that he's hard to read.

There's no point telling the cook about it though. Sanji won't stop being Sanji after all. It'd just make him sad.

"Nothing." He mutters through clenched teeth. The blond taps his fingers on the door handle in contemplation for a second or two before walking around to the driver side.

"Alright, lemme drive." He says with a jerk of his head to the side, telling the swordsman to get out. Zoro gives him a glare.

"I feel like getting home early today." The blond smirks. Zoro obliges begrudgingly, knowing it's Sanji's way of giving him some time off.

It's not Sanji who's wrong. It's the fucking unappreciative world. It's the world that needs to feel the weight of its mistreatment of Sanji's kindness. Zoro feels every muscle in his body tensing, shaking slightly. His heart beats faster, doing occasional flips in his chest. Pressure builds behind his eyes, and his jaw sets, hurting at the joint on either side.

How _dare_ they.

"You know, you should be happy that most people don't appreciate me more." Sanji glances at him with a light chuckle. "I'd have a lot more admirers if they did."

Zoro snorts, rolls his eyes, and doesn't try very hard to stop the smile from pulling at his rigid facial muscles. _Idiot._

"By the way, I need a shoulder massage when I get home." The blond demands. Zoro only grunts in reply.


End file.
